Falling in love
by gittiekittie
Summary: Hermione is watching quidditch, again. It's not that she likes the game so much. And supporting her friends isn't the only reason anymore. Her eyes caught one of the players and she didn't get him out of her mind anymore. Fremione one-shot :)


**Morning-Great hall**  
I took a sip from my juice and turned around the page of my book. The teachers seemed to be going crazy from the toad, just like us. The loads of homework we had gotten this week was outrageous.  
"Reading, Mione?"  
I looked up and saw two similar redheads smirking at me.  
"What's that for a question, Forge. Of course Mione is reading. Why would she be looking at the book otherwise?"  
I chuckled when the two argued further and took a bite out of my toast.  
"Fred, George." Harry greeted when he sat down in front of me. His quidditchuniform a bit crinkled. I pulled up a brow at him and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Hello Harry." The twins greeted him cheerfully.  
"Ready for the game?" Fred asked. I know, I know. No one, not even their mother can tell them apart. But after the two of them had pranked me with their names I had been my stubborn self and decided to be the first one who was capable of it. That's why I started to pay attention to the little things. I had noticed George was the calmer one of the two and Fred could be more cruel. George's hair was straighter and Fred's hair was messier. Fred's eyes also were a shade darker than his brothers. And the boys had a different timbre in their voices.  
"Mione?" Fred's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I focussed on the boy next to me, my cheeks probably as red as his hair. I had zoned out again. That seemed to happen a lot when I was around him.  
"Sorry? What did you say?" I asked, focussing on the boy who was smirking now.  
"Are you coming to the game?" He asked again.  
I hesitated a moment. I had lots of homework but it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. No way I was going to miss this.  
"Yeah, yes I am." I told him with a shy smile.  
"Great." He and George said together before they stood up.  
"See you after the game, Mione." Harry said smiling. He had a toast in his hand and waved at me before he walked away with the twins. My eyes staid put on the muscular shoulders from Fred. Damn, quidditch had done him no harm.  
"Drooling about my brother again?" Ginny asked. Picking up an apple from the table.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, blushing.  
"Whatever you say, Mione. Whatever you say." She chuckled. "Just for the record, you are making a chance with him. Just go for it." She gave me a wink and sat down next to me. A chuckle escaped her mouth again when I glared at her.

 **Quidditchpit**  
Ginny and Luna were standing next to me. We were a bit early so the players weren't on the field yet.  
"I love quidditch!" I heard Lavender saying. She and Parvati were standing behind us. "The only time you can stare at hot boys without someone noticing."  
I sniggered. Like anyone couldn't notice they were gazing at the asses of the quidditchplayers.  
"Yeah. How hot is Malfoy when he is playing! One bloke pure sexiness!" Parvati cheered.  
Both Gin and I turned around and looked at the two girls.  
"Malfoy?" Ginny asked stunned.  
"Yeah. He is hot!" Lavender stated. "Not as hot as your brother..." She gazed towards the goal.  
"Ron?" Ginny shrieked. I chuckled. Couldn't say it better myself.  
"The twins are hot as well..." Parvati said, shrugging her shoulders.  
I blushed and turned around quickly so they wouldn't notice it. Gin chuckled.  
"Yeah, I heard that before." She winked at me.  
"And there are the two teams!" Lee Jordan cheered through the teams. My eyes immediately searched for the twins and a smile crept on my face when I saw the two of them goofing around.  
"Malfoy for Slytherin. For Gryffindor we have the three chasers Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and the wonderful Angelina Johnson who looks gorgeous as always and..."  
"Jordan!" McGonagall said annoyed. Gin, Luna and I chuckled.  
"Alright, alright." The boy said innocently. "The Weasley twins as the unbeatable beaters, their little brother Ron Weasley as keeper and the captain from the team and youngest seeker in ages Harry Potter!"  
Everyone cheered and the both teams flew up right in the air. Fred and George both ended in front of me.  
"Mione, nice to see you kept your word." George said smiling.  
"We promise to make it a game to remember." Fred winked at me before they both flew of to win this game.  
"What was that?" Parvati asked surprised. "Were the twins flirting with you?" She asked surprised.  
"Why were they flirting with you?" Lavender asked doubtfully. I glared at them but Ginny came to rescue me.  
"Oh, didn't you know. They are fighting for her hand." I pulled up a brow but didn't dare to say a thing.  
"And Angelina has the quaffle. With a loop that those Slytherins not even can do when they have their wands..."  
"Jordan!" McGonagall shrieked.  
"Alright, I know. The boys always have their wands!"  
"One more inappropriate comment and this mike is for me!"  
Laughing I shook my head. Oh boys, Lee was in great shape today. Ginny almost rolled over the ground from laughing and Lavender and Parvati were making some inappropriate comments about some wands they wanted to see. Fred hit a bludger and made a loop that was even more impressive than Angelina's.  
"And our favourite beaters are in top form!" Lee commented.  
Harry was scanning the air and didn't saw the bludger coming at him. Luckily the twins were keeping an eye on him and hit the bludger away, by 'accident' missing Malfoy and almost hitting Umbridge. Unaware of what just happened Harry stared at me and Ginny. When something gold appeared right in front of us I knew he had spotted the snitch before us.  
"And Harry has spotted the snitch, or he wants to propose to the little sister of the Weasleys and one of the most protected girls in this school."  
This time Ginny blushed furiously. Ron almost fell of his broom when Lee said that and Fred and George looked up at their friend while hitting a bludger between the two of them before they aimed at Malfoy and almost threw him of his broom. Harry caught the snitch that kept buzzing in front of Ginny and the loud cheers that exploded was enough to alarm London.  
"Harry got the snitch! Gryffindor wins the game!" While Lee exclaimed that the wink Harry shot Ginny almost went by unnoticed and Ginny's blush had become even more than it had been before by the time her brothers arrived.  
"Go Harry!" They cheered.  
While everyone was hugging Harry both of the twins shot me a wink. Fred wanted to say something but out of nowhere a bludger hit him and hit him right at his stomach. A dead silence came over the pitch.

 **Evening-** **Gryffindor commonroom**  
"I still think you have to go to the hospitalwing." I told Fred for the tenth time this evening. The boy was to stubborn to miss a party! After the bludger had hit him George was the only one who didn't froze and caught his brother before he could hit the ground.  
"Don't worry Mione," Fred said smiling. "It's just a minor bruise. Nothing I haven't had before."  
"Or do you want to nurse him, Mione? I dare to say he wouldn't complain then. Neither would I." Both boys chuckled. We were sitting in the crowded commonroom where Lee and the twins had thrown a huge party. The only unusual thing was neither Fred or George were dancing. They had joined me on the couch at the fire.  
"Oh really?" I asked blushing but with a teasing note in my voice.  
"Really." Fred said severe, putting an arm around me and smirking at his brother. I decided to play along.  
"So I could, let us say, nurse you?" I whispered in his ear, glad Gin had convinced me to drink some firewhisky. Otherwise I wouldn't have dared to do this.  
Surprised Fred looked at me but he didn't pull away.  
"Yes, but only you." He said a bot hoarse. His brother chuckled and pulled up a brow at me. I let my fingers trace a gentle path over his chest before I whispered.  
"Of course you understand I can't nurse you here."  
"Well, of course." The boy said smirking. "My room is just up those stairs." He told me.  
"That's my room as well!" George added happily.  
"Yeah, George, I don't share." I answered teasingly. "I know a much better place." I winked at Fred and stood up. "Are you coming?" I asked smirking. I never had seen a boy stood up so quick. We left the commonroom and Fred put an arm around me. He wasn't looking where we were going.  
"Did you enjoy the game?" He asked rather shy for his way. I nodded and looked up at him.  
"Yeah. Until you got hit by that bludger. I really liked those tricks you and George were doing. They were rather impressive." I told him honestly, leading him of the stairs.  
"You know, that was all for you." He mumbled softly.  
"For me?" I asked surprised. Why would he do that for me? "Why for me?"  
"Merlin, Mione. I thought you would know that by now." The boy answered, shaking his head and making his red hair fall in his face. "For the brightest witch of your age you are rather slow to notice when someone likes you."  
"Like me?" I stopped in my track, frozen. He liked me?  
"Yeah. I don't ask every girl of they are coming to the game Mione." He said chuckling. Standing right in front of me. "I don't tell every girl they can nurse me and I defiantly don't kiss every girl."  
"Kiss?" I said surprised and confused. The boy gently took my chin in his hand and nodded.  
"Yes kiss." His lips touched mine gently and a shock went through me. Was this really happening? Oh Merlin he was a bloody goof kisser. I melted away in his arms and put my arms around his neck. When he put his arms around me I bit by accident on his lower lip. That gave him access enough to deepen the kiss. It was like everything was finally right! I was so happy Fred felt the same way. When oxygen became necessary we parted away and I looked right in those wonderful blue eyes.  
"So, what was this place you wanted to take me to?" He asked, gently stroking my hips.  
"Huh?" Very intelligent Hermione! I could hit myself right now!  
"You wanted to take me somewhere." He explained chuckling.  
"Oh yeah..." I said blushing. "We're almost there." I took his hand and leaded him towards a big, oaken door.  
"Are we there yet?" He asked surprised. Where is it? I only see the Hospitalwing... You tricked me!" He said surprised.  
I chuckled. "You really should take care of that bruise." I told him, gently kissing him on his cheek. "If it's a salve I put it on." I winked at him and opened the door. Not only tricksters can trick.


End file.
